Joe Cary Love Story
by gonerogue
Summary: The day after Joe's mom died and he has no one to help comfort him...until Cary come over. Joe/Cary Slash Rated M for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Super 8

Warning: contains sex between 2 male minors in future chapters

It was the day after Joe's mom had died and everyone had gone home due to the fact that it was past midnight.

Joe's POV

I have never felt so empty in my life, it is like there is a hole inside me that has nothing to fill it. It has been an hour since everyone has left my house. My dad was bringing Louis Dainard to the police station and is yet to come home. Although it wouldn't really make a difference. Me and my dad never were that close. I just wishes my mom was still here to help me get through this. But since she isn't all I have is myself. For the last hour I have been in my room in crying thinking of how much I misses my mom. I never even had the chance to say goodbye before she died.

Cary's POV

I had just got back to my house after spending the day at Joe's house, even though I didn't even talk to Joe more than just saying "sorry about your mom". That was it nothing else, the rest of the time I spent with my other friends. I just couldn't stop thinking about it, he felt so bad that it had happened to Joe of all people. Joe always seemed to be the kid that nothing bad could happen to. He was always so quiet. Once I got to my room I realized that my lighter must fell out of his pocket when I was at Joe's house.

My first thought was to get it in the morning but then he realized that Joe's dad might throw it out. He didn't like me and i

t was my favorite lighter. I made a quick decision to go to Joe's house to get it before Jack Lamb throws it out. I sneak out of my house and grab my bike and start riding towards Joe's house. Once I got there I realized not only did I have to sneak out of my house butI into Joe's.

I slowly opened the door to Joe's house (no one locks there doors in Lillian) and slip in careful not to make any noise. As i'm looking I sees the light right next to the bottom of a chair in the kitchen. I quickly grabs it and am about to leave when I hears Joe crying. The first thought in my mind was to leave as quick as possible and not disturb Joe but something in my heart told me that I should go comfort him. My heart won this battle and I decided to go help him.

I slowly walked towards Joe's room until I was directly outside of his room. The door is slightly opened and I look inside to see tears streaming down his face. When saw him my heart was getting torn out of my chest. I've never had this feeling before. So I just watched for another minute before I thought about what I would say. I finally decided what I would say and I walked into Joe's room not making any noise. I put my hand on his shoulder and I said " You miss her don't you?"

Joe's POV

"You miss her don't you?"

I jumped as soon as I hear somebody's voice. I pick up my head and loo behind me as fast as I can and see my short blonde Cary. I quickly cover my face in my bed so that he doesn't see that i've been crying. Cary sits down right next to me and put his hand back on my shoulder and say "It's alright you can talk to me."

As he says that I think about how this is a completely different Cary. While i'm thinking this I pick my head up and sit next to him on my bed. Right when i'm sitting up he put his arm around me and tells me "It'll be okay." When he says that i bury my face in his shoulder and just cry. I don't even care if he sees me cry anymore.

As he's holding me and comforting me in my time of need i couldn't help but think that I might actually love Cary! Thinking about this made me cry even harder. After about 20 minutes I finally started to stop crying and I took my head off of Cary. I looked at Cary and with a tear in my eye I said "Thanks. Your a good friend."

After I said that i could have sworn i saw a tear go down Cary's face. This just made me realize that I truly do love him.

"So do you miss her?" Cary says bringing me out of my thoughts.

The only response I could think of was "Yea."

Then he said something that really surprised me. He said "You know you can tell me anything right. So you can talk to me right."

With that I started to cry again and I hugged him again this time I heard him mumble "I...can't...breath." I let go as fast as possible and looked at him take a huge breath and I just started to laugh. After he was done gasping for air he put his hand back on my shoulder and asked "You feel better now?"

I couldn't help but laugh and said "Yea thanks to you." This made both of us laugh really hard.

Cary's POV

During the time that we were laughing i realized something that I have never even thought about before...I love Joe. Right when I thought that my laugh kinda just died down and it was just me with a smile on my face.

Joe's laugh ends when he yawns. I look at the clock next to his bed and I realize that it is already past one-thirty in the morning. I say "Oh shit I have to get home!" realizing my mom would freak out if I wasn't in my bed. Joe's starts to laugh again and I told him "It isn't funny."

I'm about to leave when he says "You know you can just sleep here and go back to your house tomorrow. I'll tell your mom you stayed over to keep me company."

I couldn't refuse him so I told him "Alright, but were should I sleep?" His response kind of surprised me because he said "You can just sleep in my bed If you want to save me the trouble of getting a sleeping bag from the attic."

I was so surprised by his response I just stood there staring at him for a minute before he says "unless you now you want me to go get a sleeping bag." While he says that he starts to get up. Before he get the chance to completely stand up I dive onto the bed tackling him. I tell him "It's okay i'll sleep in your bed."

We spend 5 minutes wrestling until he pins me and rolls off me and says "Okay so can we go to bed i'm so tired."

I shook my head and got up off the bed and asked him "Can I borrow a pair of pajamas?" He just laughed at me for 2 minutes before he told me "I were boxers and a undershirt to bed I don't have pajamas."

I looked at him for a good 30 seconds before I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever." He got up changed his shirt into a undershirt and took his pants off leaving him in just his boxers and tossed me a undershirt before he went back to his bed peeled back his covers and lied down.

I grabbed the shirt and changed into it before I took off my pants to reveal my red and blue striped boxers to Joe. He patted a place on his bed and I lied down. We were lying facing opposite directions when he said "goodnight."

Once the room was silent for a good minute I said "Joe?"

He responded by saying "Yea."

"It's good to see you smile."


End file.
